


‘Green Thumb’ Curse

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, just good vibes after being hexed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Dean vents about the ‘abomination’ that you brought into his Dean-Cave and Sam realises that there’s more to it...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	‘Green Thumb’ Curse

“(Y/n)!”

The voice was so loud and angry that it made Sam physically jump in his seat and interrupt his quiet reading in the library. The person behind the voice quickly appeared up the stairs, thundering into the library and craning his neck to look for the hunter that he had called for.

Dean shouted for the hunter once more as he entered the library and checked each of the bookshelf corners - entirely missing the curious frown on his brothers face at the table.

“Son of a - I’m going to kill them!”

“Dude. (Y/n)’s out on a supply run with Jack.” Sam reminded and leaned back in his chair to cross his arms. “Are you going to explain why you’re out for blood?”

Dean did one last glance around the room despite having heard that you weren’t in the bunker and walked over to his brother with a ready-to-fire explanation but when he opened his mouth, he stammered - words weren’t enough to explain what the Winchester found.

“They - come with me!” Dean took off at an unimaginable speed that left Sam scrambling to follow him out of the library. They had passed the kitchen and then turned a corridor before Sam found himself wandering towards a familiar part of their home - his brothers self-titled ‘cave’.

Stepping inside, Sam watched as Dean moved to the centre of the room and turned around, hands on his hips as if the answer was right in front of him. In all honesty, Sam couldn’t see what the fuss was about. He didn’t always come down to the room except for the occasional game of foosball so it seemed intact.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, Dean. It all looks the same to me.”

Apparently, there had been a difference as Dean gasped in horror. “How dare you.” He accused, utterly aghast. “You’re one strike away from being banned from this haven.”

The blonde Winchester shook his head disappointedly at his own brothers lack of attention to detail and walked over to the bar.

“(Y/n) moved the bar from _that_ corner to over here to make space for some weird plant rack.” He explained quickly and pointed and accusatory finger to the other side of the room where, now that Sam realised, there were small pots that he hadn’t seen before. “Sammy - they have to go.”

Sam crossed his arms and scoffed feeling that Dean was being a little dramatic. “Because they don’t match your ‘bachelor decor’?”

“Exactly!”

“Dean, has it occurred to you that maybe (Y/n) doesn’t like being left out? I mean, you have almost turned this place into a ‘guy-zone’.”

It was Dean’s turn to glare at his brother who was defending their friend in their absence. “Seriously? It’s (Y/n). They’re tough and badass. Hell, they even hustle pool better than me.” He listed and then shook his head. ”Point is that they kick ass and takes names – they don’t grow a cabbage patch.”

Dean made some valid points, growing plants wasn’t something that you typically did even as a hobby. The brothers fought apocalyptic disasters with you and learnt exactly what habits were developed and which ones were dropped. And, as Sam put his mind to work on the matter, he realised that you had been planting various ferns and succulents around the bunker starting a few days ago.

“Oh no.” The man whispered, unfolding his arms as he looked up at Dean. “That case in Utah - what if (Y/n) got hexed?”

The timing synced up with your recent newfound love for shrubbery. Suddenly, Sam’s phone ringtone echoed into the room from his pocket. Hastily fishing it out, Sam pressed the device to his ear.

“Jack?”

“Hey, Sam.” Jack greeted pleasantly. “I’m not quite sure if this was on the list but after the groceries, (Y/n) stopped at this Flower Shop and well...”

Sam lowered his phone and placed the young boy on speaker so Dean could hear the conversation.

_“...they filled the car with all kinds of plants and when the rest wouldn’t fit they tried to put it in the bonnet...”_

Dean physically had to bite on his fist to stop from screaming out at the thought of all the mud stains that were being made on the interior of his Baby.

_“...and the dirt spilled over the gears and now it won’t start.”_

“I think I’m going to be sick!” Dean exclaimed as he turned away. Sam shook his head and addressed the nephilim on the other end.

“Jack, where is (Y/n) now?”

 _“Sitting by a pond and talking to the lily pads. (Y/n) told me that it was normal to talk to plants every now and again but this feels strange.”_ Jack paused as a thought dawned on him. _“I think that (Y/n) may have been cursed.”_

Sam thought fast and realised that the best way to lift the hex would be to have you in their sights. “Okay, hang tight. Dean and I are on our way. Keep them distracted with the... flowers and we’ll be there soon.” He ended the call and looked to his brother.

This ‘green-thumb’ curse needed to be stopped before you brought home poison ivy.


End file.
